


Blood Promise

by TheDaringInferno



Series: Abduction of Innocence [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Finn and Marcy are still pretty young, Gen, it's mostly just a mention, slight angst??, this focuses mostly on Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t say such things. Simon would befuriousif he knew Finn had even entertained the thought. But what was the boy to do?





	Blood Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Another demons snippet. I finally have a real story and like 5 more snippets of world building. 
> 
> I don't know if anyone would rather I organize these one-shots in chronological order or if the way they're ordered now makes sense. Let me know if you prefer them in chronological order and I can shift them around!
> 
> For now enjoy some more Demon AU, thank you so much for reading!

Finn frowned at the floor, little fist shaking with rage. He could hear his sister crying in the other room, her sobs making his anger rise higher and higher. His shadows wrapped around him, pulsing in tune with his heart. He was so  _ angry _ . He’d never been this upset in his life.

A hand settled on his shoulder and Finn looked up into Na’amah’s smiling face. He rushed into her arms, clinging to the woman. Na’amah gently shushed the boy, folding Finn into her embrace. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Finn felt Na’amah breathe sharply and curled closer to the demon. He knew he shouldn’t say such things. Simon would be  _ furious _ if he knew Finn had even entertained the thought. 

“Sweetheart…” Na’amah was staring down at him in concern and Finn shook his head. He would not be dissuaded. 

“I mean it. I’ll kill the Vampire King.” He could feel his soul reaching out, blood promise made. He would kill the Vampire King. Kill anyone who dared harm his family. The man had hurt his sister. Had turned her against her will, Marceline screaming and crying beneath him. He deserved the worst punishment, the harshest torture for what he had done. His father had already drawn up an assassination contract, wanting the Vampire King killed before him. Finn knew Simon disapproved but what were they to do? Let the Vampire King go unpunished?

Finn sighed and let himself relax in Na’amah’s arms, the woman gently stroking his hair. He pushed down on the tears that threatened to well in his eyes. He would not cry, not while his sister suffered. He was too old for that now. He would need to be responsible. 


End file.
